


Chilling at home

by nofeartina



Series: Straight Up [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And his relationship with Even, Isak is thinking about things, It's all about Isak and what's going on inside his head, M/M, Mainly Even, The others are basically just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: Isak might be ready to take things further with Even...EDIT: Re-posted because it's been betaed. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird little piece that wouldn't leave my brain. So now it's out there and I hope you enjoy?
> 
> EDIT: re-posting as my beautiful beta Mornmeril has graced me with editing my old work. So this is all spiffy and nice now, enjoy!! :D

Isak feels like he’s vibrating out of his skin. He’s such a bundle of nerves and _feelings_ , he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. He’s standing in the living room surrounded by people, by all his people. Even is across the room, talking to Magnus and Mahdi and he keeps giving him these glances. Like he can’t stand to not have Isak within eyesight.

Isak knows his cheeks are red. He’s feeling hot and almost uncomfortable in his own skin. He tries real hard to ignore the looks Even is throwing his way, but it’s impossible when he’s standing there looking like a freaking movie-star. And all Isak wants to do is go over there and kiss him silly.

They’re still working on showing affection in front of anyone. Or rather, Isak is still working on it. Even has no problem with it. Isak knows it’s irrational, but years of repression are hard to shake off. He really wants to, but he just _can’t_.

Even has been so patient with him. So cautious to do things at Isak’s pace. Isak really appreciates it. But it’s also driving him crazy. Because Isak wants it all, he wants to do it _all_ with Even. But he doesn’t know how to ask for it.

He’s gotten better at showing Even, taking the lead occasionally, but that’s with things that Isak is already comfortable with. He just can’t verbalize the things he wants to do that they haven’t tried yet. And Isak just wants to try everything with Even. He wants to explore Even’s body, wants to make Even whimper and moan. He wants to know how his dick tastes, how his balls feel in his mouth, maybe even how it would feel to… _lick_ Even… _there_.

And now Isak is blushing and he has to look down at the beercan in his hands. He can’t help but fiddle with the top anxiously, like everybody’s able to read his thoughts, to just know that he’s thinking about getting intimate with Even’s ass. Which is basically ridiculous, because Isak has been more than intimate with Even’s ass before. He’s been inside it for god’s sake. And that thought makes Isak look up at Even, who catches his eyes effortlessly, and just looks back at Isak with raised eyebrows.

Isak keeps his eyes locked on him and takes a sip of the can. When he lowers the beer he can’t help but lick his lips, chasing the residue. And maybe also to tease Even a bit. And even though they are standing in opposite sides of the room, Isak can see Even’s eyes focusing on his lips and the way his tongue is wetting them. And Isak is immediately affected by how that small movement seems to affect Even.

He can feel himself clenching and he’s suddenly left wanting. At first he’s confused by the feeling, even though it’s not the first time he’s felt like this. But looking at Even he suddenly knows what he’s missing. He wants to give himself to Even like Even has given himself to Isak.

Even has taken so many of his firsts, and Isak realizes that he really wants Even to take this first as well. The realization almost makes him want to double over, makes him look around for a seat. He doesn’t really care that he’s in the middle of a conversation with Vilde and Eva as this revelation happens. Everything in him stops as he realizes that he really, really wants Even inside him. He wants to feel what Even was feeling that night at the hotel.

That night Isak had seen stars. It was his first time inside someone, and it was with someone he was seriously enamoured with. On the cusp of falling in love with, even. But somehow, he’d had a few moments with his head clear enough for him to see how Even was enjoying himself. How he looked like his entire world was being rocked from sitting on top of Isak’s dick.

And Isak hadn’t been able to keep from pulling Even down to kiss him, over and over, completely overwhelmed by how it felt to be so surrounded by Even. He wanted to feel him everywhere, and his hands had never stopped moving over Even’s skin.

In the time since they haven’t really moved that much further. Even had been depressed and Isak had been taking care of him and that had been enough. Isak knows that he’s definitely moved into the fallen-in-love-with category. He’s so gone on Even it’s ridiculous.

These last couple of days Even has slowly started feeling better, and with that he’s begun to feel his sex drive again. And Isak is loving it. He knows Even’s still holding back. Still not back to normal completely, and still cautious of Isak’s level of experience.

But sometimes Isak wished that Even would push him a bit. It would make it easier for Isak to get what he wants, which is basically everything Even is willing to give.

Isak finally looks up at Even. Looks up to see Even staring at him, like he knows something is going on with Isak. And Isak can’t help but smile at him. But he also licks his lips and lowers his chin to look at Even through his lashes.

Even’s eyebrows go up and he’s smiling like the sun at Isak. Yeah, he knows that something is up. Isak can’t wait for everybody to go home. He knows that he wants Even so bad that he’s willing to put his nerves to the side. He can’t wait to show Even just how much.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in the Skam-fandom. I am so unsure about whether I should continue this. I normally write a lot of smut in other fandoms, but it doesn't really seem to be the thing to do in the Skam-fandom (so far?). So basically, I'm seeking your advice:
> 
> Would you want to read an explicit bottom-Isak story?
> 
> Let me know. I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet either way... ;)


End file.
